Slayers Go Next and Try Again!
by Jaylia
Summary: Amelia finds a book that leads a clue to Zel's cure. Join with Lina, Gourry and the rest of the crew for the mysterious fruit/cure that keeps getting away! R/R!!


A.N. I decided to try my bit at an IC Slayers fiction. I must remember to ask my self , "Self? Would *insert character's name here* do this?">. HARD WORK FOR ME!! >. 

Slayers Go Next and Try Again! Filia Metallium March 24, 2002 

"Stuffed Pheasant enchiladas! Boiling Pork Soup and carrots and broccoli stuffed meatloaf! Well then… Let's eat!" Lina Inverse's eyes watered as she said this, raising her fork to eat after she finished. 

"I'm not arguing with that!" Gourry Gabriev, her companion and protector, agreed. 

The both of them sliced a piece of meatloaf and forked it, raising it to eat. Lina grinned happily as she opened her mouth to eat it. Before she could chomp it down, her table was knocked over by a nearby winner of a card game. 

"I win again! Why don't you give it up… Black Aim?" The man belly-laughed, backing up into Lina and Gourry's table, knocking it over. 

Gourry and Lina both watched as their food fell from the table, rising in the air slightly before landing. 

"MY DELICIOUS PORK SOUP!!" Lina cried. 

Gourry grabbed the two pheasants before they fell to the ground. He looked over at the man, deciding it was too late to warn the man about Lina's wrath. 

"Hey…" Lina chuckled a low chuckle, tapping the man on his shoulder. 

"Eh? What do you want little girl?" The man asked, turning around to see Lina. 

"It's ok to rejoice after winning a card fight… but it's not ok to involve MY dinner!!" Lina shouted out. 

"Little girl… if you have a problem with it, then leave and go to a little wishy-washy restaurant!" The man let out another belly laugh not noticing everyone scattering out to leave. 

"FIREBALL!!" Lina yelled, not forgetting to take the man's winnings before she left the building. 

"H-Hey! That's my winnings!" The man cried out, trying to get up from his fall. 

"Heh, heh! Take it as paying for my dinner!" Lina grinned, tossing a coin to the owner of the inn for damage costs. 

"Come on Gourry, let's go!" Lina grabbed Gourry's hand as they jetted off. 

"Say Lina… you think that was ok?" Gourry asked when they were a block away. 

"Listen Gourry, Guys like him need to be punished when they do things like that. Otherwise they will push the weak around. Not that I care about the weak… I just don't like people like him!" Lina explained. 

"Well if you say so… But what I was asking about was this!" Gourry held up an intact bowl of Boiling Pork Soup and the two Pheasants. "We didn't get to pay." 

Lina's eyes lit up, stars shining in them. "Gourry…!" She exclaimed, taking a step closer to him, her eyes softening. "You saved the food!" 

*************

A few blocks back at the inn, the ex-winner was recovering from the fireball. "Stupid bandit girl…" Cough "I'll get you…." Cough. "For this!" he coughed. 

A familiar silhouette of a girl appeared in the doorway, her hand on her hip. "Who caused this disaster?" She demanded to know. 

"A-A Wild haired demon girl! She stole my money also!" The man coughed out. "She also had a evil blonde servant who stole all the food in the place!" 

"They couldn't have gotten far! All right, Mr. Zelgadis! We are off!" The girl turned on her heel, her cape waving behind her. 

"But... Amelia. Weren't you supposed to be showing me that place that may have my cure?" The man leaning on the building behind her asked, his hand twitching. 

"But Mr. Zelgadis! We couldn't have left this man here without delivering justice to the Wild Haired Demon Girl!" Amelia protested. 

"Yes we very well can..." Zelgadis muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing..." Sweatdrop. 

"Well then, lets get that criminal!" Amelia pumped a fist in the air before marching off. Zelgadis sighed and followed after Amelia. 

*************

"Ah! There they are!" Amelia pointed to a shadow on the ground, it showing a girl with wild stringy hair, thin and definitely evil looking to Amelia. 

"Alright!" Amelia found the tallest building in the area and levitated her self to the top. 

Zelgadis sighed and took his place against a wall... definitely _not_ watching this. Amelia took a breath as she reached the top. 

"You go along stealing money and hurting innocent people! Therefore..." Amelia couldn't get the rest of her speech out because someone called her name. 

"Hey Lina! That's Amelia!" Gourry waved up to Amelia on the top of the tower. 

"Eh? Where? Oh! Amelia!" Lina waved also. 

"Ms. Lina? Mr. Gourry?" Amelia blinked before jumping straight off the building. "Ms. Lina!!" She exclaimed, landing beside Lina, immediately giving her a hug. 

Lina hugged Amelia back, twirling her around. "What are you doing here?" She asked, setting the younger girl down. 

"Well me and Mr. Zelgadis..." An angry chimera corrected Amelia. 

"You were! Not me…I should have known it was only Lina." He muttered. 

"Well it's Zel! Why are you and Amelia traveling together… alone?" Lina asked with a sly grin. 

Zelgadis blushed and scowled at what Lina was implying while Amelia answered for him. "A lead for Mr. Zelgadis's cure came to me so I went out to find Mr. Zelgadis trying to find information on it!" 

"You were? Without Gourry and me?!" Lina exclaimed. 

"Well Ms Lina…" Amelia started. 

"I bet Amelia and Zelgadis couldn't find us." Gourry put in. 

"Well…" Amelia bit her lip cringing at the look Lina was giving her. "Mr. Zelgadis…" Amelia looked over to the side to ask Mr. Zelgadis for help. 

"Ack! Mr. Zelgadis!" Zelgadis was walking off, obviously going off to find his cure. 

"Hey Zel! Wait up!" Lina called. Lina, Gourry and Amelia took off in a run to follow Zelgadis. 

************* 

"Are you sure this is what the map said, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia was walking behind Zelgadis, shoulders drooping and feet dragging. 

"We probably are in the middle of no where… with no food… and we will…"Lina dropped to ground, face first. 

Gourry was looking around curiously. "No food…. Hey Lina! What's this?" He picked up reddish green round ball. It looked edible… 

"Food?" Lina jumped up and quickly went to Gourry's side. 

"Ah! Ms. Lina! Look!" Amelia pointed to a miniature sign tacked to a tree. 

"Eh? Let's see… Fruit healing welcome?" Lina read and questioned curiously. 

"Healing Fruit? Do they mean that?" Amelia pointed to the fruit Gourry was holding in his hand. Zelgadis, hearing this, twitched his ears and rushed to Gourry's side, snatching the fruit out of his hands. 

"Let me see this! This is my cure! What I've been looking for! According to the legend book Amelia showed me, I have to eat this fruit in a special pie…" Zelgadis said, his eyes actually shining. 

"And it's actually good!" The fruit appeared out of Zelgadis's hands and into the hands of a smiling mazoku. 

"Xellos!" Everyone exclaimed, Zelgadis continuing. "Hey! Give that back!" He growled. 

"Aw… but Zelgadis! You knew this was my favorite fruit!" Xellos grinned and took a bite out of it. 

Zelgadis practically fainted right in there. Twitching, he cupped his hands and started to chant. "*Insert dynast brass spell here*" 

"Run!" Lina, Amelia and Gourry shouted, diving behind a tree. 

"Dynast Brass!!" Zelgadis exclaimed, Xellos of course teleporting out of the way. A high-pitched scream as heard as something went flying through the air. Looking up everyone noticed a familiar mace soaring through the air. 

"He was a very nice guy…." Amelia said, sniffling. 

"He ate my fruit!" All four Slayers where standing over the body of a dazed mazoku. 

"Xellos?! I know you are around here!" Filia's voice was sounded in the area, obviously angry. "Xellos!" She stopped, seeing Lina and company standing over Xellos's body. 

"Ms Lina!" She said happily, rushing to the group and taking the hands of both Amelia and Lina. "And Mr. Zelgadis! Mr. Gourry! Hello!" 

"Filia! What are you doing here?" Lina asked in slight disbelief. 

"Were you and Mr. Xellos traveling together?" Amelia questioned innocently. 

At this both Filia and Xellos took the same stance, Filia's mace in hand and Xellos's staff in hand. "Why would I be traveling with him/her!" The both exclaimed at the same time. 

"Hmph!" They both turned to opposite sides. 

"Now we have Xellos and Filia arguing…and to top it all off! Xellos at my fruit!" Zelgadis complained. 

"Don't worry Zel! I'm sure we can find more!" Lina grinned, patting him on the back. 

"You mean Healing Fruit? Why didn't you say so… I just collected a bundle!" Filia put in. 

"You did?" Zelgadis perked up and grabbed Filia's hands. 

"Yes… I've been doing researches lately and this is my latest. Even that namagomi mazoku can't get to it." She replied. 

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that food!" Zelgadis exclaimed. 

"Zel! That's my line!" Lina called after the chimera. 

"Well! Come on Mr. Gourry!" Amelia said, taking off after Lina. 

"Right behind ya, Amelia!" Gourry replied. 

"Don't leave me behind with that mazoku!!" Filia screeched. 

"Like I would want to be left behind with you in the first place!" Xellos replied. And with that the Slayers, reunited, starting a new adventure! 

Finished - May 18, 2002 A.N. Please R/R! Constructive criticism is very much welcome but no flames. This is trying to stay every bit possibly in character so I'll have lots of romantic teasing on Zel's part in here *teehee* Please! Ideas are welcomed! I took 2 months to finish this fic *sweatdrop* 


End file.
